


And With Words Unspoken

by frangonefishing



Category: The Spy Who Dumped Me (2018)
Genre: F/F, Idk I have a plan for this but it might go tits up who knows, also lowkey inspired by carol, this is gonna be super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frangonefishing/pseuds/frangonefishing
Summary: A few months after their induction to the world of espionage, Morgan is proving herself to be a valuable member of the European MI6 and C.I.A. coalition, despite her monster crush on the big boss, Wendy, that she rarely makes any attempt to hide, much to her best friend, Audrey's amusement. But Wendy's cold and closed off, and for good reason, and as the group start to work to take down an international conspiracy, Morgan starts to see that there may be more underneath the surface for the older woman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I hope y'all like this. Kate and Gillian had such sick chemistry that I needed to get this out. Enjoy.

Morgan’s eyes scanned the full auditorium, her heart racing, every fibre of her body on full alert. Her deep blue gown was itching her, and she cursed these stupid, elitist crime lords for constantly frequenting locations that involved an irritatingly uncomfortable dress code, but that didn’t matter. They were waiting for all hell to break lose.

She just needed to stay calm until then.

Her eyes peered down the row she was sat in, completely disregarding the opera that was playing in front of them. She knew it was sacrilege to disrespect a performance like this, but when the fate of Italy was leaning on her shoulders, Morgan figured that the singers would forgive her not paying attention to their rendition of La Traviata. Also, Morgan thought sardonically, opera’s boring. Sorry, not sorry.

She had to be on the lookout for a woman, Elena Gavras, who would be wearing a ladybird brooch, and carrying a pair of deep purple theatre binoculars. Inside those binoculars… well, she didn’t know what was in them, but it was really fucking important, apparently.

Suddenly, she felt a jolt run through her body as she caught eyes with somebody. Sitting five seats down from her, an old man frowned back, obviously confused as to why this small blonde woman was sat bolt upright, staring intently at her fellow audience members. He ran his eyes up and down her body in concern, probably checking that she wasn’t in danger… or that she wasn’t dangerous.

In response, Morgan shot back a charming smile, reaching into the seat next to hers to grab Sebastian’s hand, patting it with her other, giving a shrug and letting out as girly of a giggle as she could muster (she’d known that her brief stint playing Marilyn Monroe in a wildly inaccurate JFK biopic would come in handy). To her relief, the man smiled and nodded, obviously buying her ‘dumb blonde’ act for a moment, and turned back to the stage.

Morgan turned her head slightly to look at Sebastian, a smirk on her face. This time, Audrey had needed to be undercover, and it had been up to Morgan to play the role of Sebastian’s date (this time, disguised as Roberto and Marina Coranno, Milanese aristocrats). So, of course, she’d taken every opportunity to make him as deeply uncomfortable about it as she could. She moved to lean her head on his shoulder, running her fingers up and down his arm in dramatic, exaggerated movement, suppressing a chuckle when she felt him tense slightly and exhale in frustration.

Yeah, he’d probably kill her later, but _God_ , this was fun.

She was relieved that this case would probably be over by the end of the night. It had been a long three weeks of traipsing up and down the country to locate this woman, only to have it be that every time they thought they’d found her, it had been a disguised decoy. This time, they were sure that she would show up, after surveillance of her house and a very complicated wiretap into her super-encrypted phone indicated that she was on the top-secret guest list tonight, and that she intended on going, and wearing her grandmother’s heirloom ladybird broach.

And honestly, Morgan was tired. She knew that it was more interesting than waitressing or yoga instruction, but trying to procure a successful acting career while having international espionage as your day job was exhausting. If all went well, she’d be wrapped up with this by midnight, before heading back to the local MI6 headquarters for a debriefing, followed by a long bubble bath and convincing Audrey to tape her audition for a health insurance commercial. If she was lucky, she could be in bed by four.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a commotion a few rows ahead of them, and she lifted her eyes in time to see the slender frame of a woman stand up and start to awkwardly make her way past the other audience members in her row. Morgan started to lose interest before her eyes locked onto a red glint on the front of the woman’s dress. Her eyes travelled down to the woman’s hands and the blonde’s heart almost stopped as she saw the deep purple binoculars.

It was Elena.

Her first instinct was to shoot up in her seat and make her way down her own row to follow her out, but before she could properly stand, she felt Sebastian’s hand yanking back down into her seat, and she turned to glare at him as he silently shook his head, a finger pressed to his lips. Morgan wanted to groan out loud. Of course he wanted to avoid a commotion. She rolled her eyes, before pursing her lips, stopping to think as she watched Elena near the end of the row.

“Follow my lead.” She whispered to Sebastian, before grabbing the skirt of her dress and ducking down, moving to all fours on the floor.

“Morgan… Morgan, what are you doing?” She heard Sebastian’s panicked hiss, but all she did is was grab his hand and pull him down with her.

“Get the stick out of your ass and follow my lead.” She hissed back, before turning to the end of the row and starting to crawl.

It was a tight fit, and they were definitely not the favourite audience members in the crowd. As she passed each person on her row, she shot out a hushed apology, along with variations of “oh, that was your foot”, “sir, don’t kick me” and “if we don’t all die in the next ten minutes, you’ll thank me”. As she passed the old man, his face was full of so much concern and fear that she couldn’t help but stop for a second to turn around, grab Sebastian’s arm and quietly whisper, “we’re having to excuse ourselves right now, we’re on our honeymoon, you know how it is, we can barely keep our hands off each other,” smirking at the old man’s understanding face and Sebastian’s appalled one.

They reached the end of the row just in time to see the Greek woman exit through the doors, and the two spies quickly pushed themselves to their feet, walking briskly towards the same doors themselves, peeking out in time to see her disappear into the ladies’ bathroom. Sebastian started to charge towards it, but Morgan frowned and grabbed his arm.

“Dude, stop, that’s the girl’s bathroom.” She warned in a whisper, pulling him back. “There are, like, twenty security guards outside who’ll kick you off the premises for going in there.”

Sebastian exhaled, biting his lip. “You can’t go in there alone, if she’s armed, it’ll be too dangerous.”

Morgan thought for a moment, before shaking her head and pulling out her phone, scrolling through her contacts and tapping on Audrey’s name.

“Who are you texting, Morgan? This is a situation that could escalate at any moment!” Sebastian snapped, and Morgan rolled her eyes, tapping out her message quickly.

“Oh, is it? I had no idea, I thought we were going for tea with the queen.” She replied in a deadpan mimic of Sebastian’s accent, before locking her phone and looking up at him, putting one hand on her thigh to check that her handgun was in place. “It’s okay, Audrey and I are going to do Extra Plan C, you just be backup outside.” She started to push through the doors, before feeling Sebastian’s hand on her arm.

“Wait, what’s Extra Plan C?” He asked, an understandable note of panic in his voice.

“A backup plan that Audrey and I came up with.”

“When did you come up with that?”

“In the bathroom, when we were getting ready.”

“Did you not think to share it with me?”

“No, man, anything said in the bathroom is said in the strictest confidence, that’s the code we’ve stood by since the drunken pregnancy scare of ‘09.”

“Well, what is the plan?”

At this, Morgan just laughed, turning to him. “You’ll find out soon enough, honey.” She shrugged a shoulder, before pushing through the doors and charging down the corridor towards the ladies’ bathroom, marching in with all of the confidence of an Italian heiress.

She could hear someone in the only occupied stall, so she walked over to the sink, putting her purse up by the tap and opening it, pulling out a lipstick, just in time to see the stall door open, and Elena walk out.

Morgan took a second to examine her. She was in her mid-twenties, with tanned olive skin and curly black hair that had been swept off her neck onto the top of her head. She wore a deep blood orange gown with a slit that ran up towards her thigh, and Morgan had to stop herself from letting out a huff of air. Yeah, she was hot. Like, super hot. If this was any other situation, Morgan’s demeanour would have been very different, and she would probably have more qualms about stealing from and possibly killing this woman, but if there was one thing her mother had taught her, it was that doing what’s right should always override doing what you want, and Morgan was always one to listen to her mother.

As the woman walked over to stand one sink away, Morgan noted where she left her purse on the sink before giving her a standard awkward bathroom smile, and peering into the mirror. She unscrewed her lipstick and starting to apply it, trying to ignore how awfully it clashed with her skin tone. It only took a few moments before she heard the gasp that she had been angling for.

“Oh, is that Rouge Coco in Etienne by Chanel?” She heard the woman say in a thick Greek accent, and Morgan smiled back, nodding. “Ooh, that’s my favourite lipstick!”

At this, Morgan had to suppress a proud beam. She’d done her homework. Of course she knew this was her favourite.

“It’s, uh… how do you say… wonderful.” Morgan replied back in an Italian accent that she had practiced to perfection. “I, uh, always buy it when I pass through duty free.” She let out a breezy laugh, turning back to the mirror to keep applying it. Behind her, she could see the figure of a bathroom attendant in a red waistcoat walk in and start to inspect one of the stalls, but she didn’t dwell on it.

“Your dress is… fantastico.” She said to Elena, flipping her hair back. “I was talking to Donatella at my summer home in Verona the other day, and, uh, she said that orange is in next season.”

Elena’s eyes widened. “Donatella Versace?” She asked incredulously.

Morgan let out another breathy giggle, vaguely noticing the attendant moving closer to where Elena stood. “Oh yes, she dressed me for the Met Gala this year. I said ‘Donatella, you, uh, cannot be serious, making an entire dress out of, how do you say… toilet paper’. But she said ‘Marina, we have to make the clothes match the sophistication of the event, no?’” She let out a laugh that Elena joined in with.

This was what she loved most about the job. Being somebody else, even if just for five minutes, getting to immerse herself in whatever world this somebody else lived in. It was like acting, except you could die at any moment.

Elena chuckled a few more times, before turning to face Morgan face-on. “What is Donatella like?”

Morgan shrugged, batting her eyes a few times. “Well… she’s funny, and very intelligent, and she loves music. And oh… she’s kind. Very kind. In fact…” Morgan trailed off, looking at the bathroom attendant. “She’s a lot kinder than I’m about to be- Audrey, GO!”

Before Elena had time to react, Audrey had grabbed the woman’s arms and pulled them behind her back, and the two struggled together for a moment, Greek curse words escaping Elena’s lips. Morgan used the diversion to grab Elena’s purse, opening it and rummaging around for the binoculars, but only finding wads of tissues and multipacks of condoms. Wow, TMI much?

Elena saw this, and without hesitation, she threw her head back to meet Audrey’s in a loud crack, causing the brunette to stumble and fall back, effectively freeing Elena from her grip. In turn, the criminal mastermind lunged at Morgan, throwing her to the ground and pinning her there, wrestling for the purse that the blonde held tightly in her hand. Seeming to realize that Morgan wasn’t going to give up the purse without a fight, the Greek woman tried a different tactic and moved her hands up to Morgan’s throat and started to tighten them.

The first thought that passed through Morgan’s head was that, if this had been under different circumstances, she might not have minded being in this position at all. She made a mental note to repeat this to Audrey later, before shaking the thought from her head, and letting go of the purse with one hand to reach towards her thigh, where the skirt of her gown had been riding up. She started to choke at the strangulation, and her hand frantically pushed her skirt up her thigh as far as it would go, before her fingers finally touched the metal of her hand gun.

In one quick move, she pulled it out of her thigh holster and pressed it to her assailant’s thigh, pushing the trigger, and letting out a sigh of relief as the grip on her neck loosened as the woman let out a horrific scream and rolled off onto the tiled floor next to her. She pushed herself up as efficiently as she could, despite the dizziness and nausea she felt, the purse still held tightly in her hand, grinning as she saw that Audrey, complete with a bloody mouth, had already pulled out a pair of handcuffs and was attaching Elena’s wrist to the bathroom sink pipe. Morgan quickly turned towards the sink, tipping the contents of the purse out onto the white porcelain, and grinning when she saw the binoculars. She held them up, turning around.

“I got ‘em, let’s go.” She said, and Audrey nodded, spitting out the blood from her mouth into the sink. The two of them turned to throw the door open, running down the hallway towards where Sebastian stood, ready for action with his hand on his hip where his gun sat, the concerned look on his face melting into a grin as he saw the binoculars wound tightly in Morgan’s hand.

“You got them. I can’t believe you got them.” He said incredulously as he started to run with the two women.

Audrey laughed, nodding. “Don’t underestimate what two best friends can come up with in a bathroom.” She huffed, as the three of them sprinted towards the back stairwell, leading out to the service car park.

Morgan couldn’t help the soft grin that graced her face, a grin that usually accompanied the warm feeling she felt in her body whenever Audrey called Morgan her best friend. “I’d invite you to come on our next bathroom brainstorm session, Sebastian, but I don’t want you anywhere near me in the bathroom.” Morgan heard Audrey let out a loud scoff. “Sorry, you’re attractive and all, but you’re _really_ not my type.” She panted slightly as they ran out into the cool October air.

“Shut up and get in the van.” Sebastian countered, as the door to the black MI6 van opened and the three of them fell inside, Morgan landing just after Audrey, her head leaning on her best friend’s shoulder, panting slightly as she watched Sebastian shut the door, and felt the van start moving.

This was always the weird part. The sort of stillness that would come about just moments after a closed case. Where it felt like they should still be running, where their injuries were numb, just for a moment. Where the just revelled in the fact that they had made it out alive.

What pulled them out of this was a loud beeping noise, and Morgan jumped as she realized that it was her phone (judging by the tune of Tomorrow from Annie coming out in a painful ringtone), and she quickly reached into her pocket to pull it out, smirking slightly as she saw who it was.

“Yellow.” She said into the receiver, leaning back against her seat.

“Morgan. Do you have them?” Her favourite voice in the world came in loud and clear, and she exhaled, looking down at the binoculars in her hand.

“Oh yeah, I do, Mama.” She replied, the corners of her lips curling up, before the British accented voice begun again.

“Excellent. Come back to headquarters as soon as possible. Job well done.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm so sorry that this took so long to update, real life got in the way. Also, I'm the worst. I hope you enjoy this?

Wendy Crawford was known for her stiff upper lip, and her authority and command around the MI6 headquarters. She was definitely not an anxious woman, but the clicks of her Louboutins that seemed to echo around the empty meeting room had been driving her insane for the last 10 minutes, yet she couldn’t sit still. Her fingers burned from where she had been gripping a mug of scalding tea, but it was better than not holding anything.

It had been a miracle when they’d gotten the binoculars, and the relief that had washed over Wendy’s body when Morgan had answered her phone was palpable. This case had been so difficult and seemingly impossible to solve, and for the last four hours she’d been in a state of mild panic at the thought that she may lose three agents tonight.

True, they weren’t three of her best agents. Henshaw was brilliant, she had to concede to that, but he was still earning back her trust from the incident with Highland. Audrey Stockton had fantastic instincts, and was good in combat, but lacked the cool head needed for the job. And then there was Morgan Freeman.

Wendy sighed, finally putting the mug down on the meeting table in front of her. Morgan was something of a puzzlement to the senior agent. Well, ‘puzzlement’ was an understatement. The girl was wild, and chaotic. Nothing that she did on the job ever seemed to make sense, and yet somehow she always seemed to come out victorious. The first day that she’d come aboard as a junior agent, Wendy had been hesitant, but it was after a persuasive conversation with Henshaw, as well as a promise that he would oversee her on missions that had led her to the perhaps foolish decision to allow Morgan to stay in this particular strand of espionage.

But she had to admit that she worried about the tiny blonde. Even though she managed to somehow make it work, she didn’t have the natural instinct that Henshaw or Stockton had. Wendy was a methodical, logical person, and couldn’t understand how Morgan managed to function in this job without being such. Tonight had been staggeringly impressive, but there was only so much luck that someone could survive on. The last thing she wanted was for the junior agent to be hurt due to the miscalculation of an impulsive action.

Her thoughts were interrupted with the sounds of voices coming up the hallway outside the meeting room, and Wendy cleared her throat, straightening herself up to seem presentable when they arrived.

“-all I’m saying is that she had a solid grip, and I was into that.” Morgan’s voice was instantly recognizable, and loud.

“And you didn’t think about the fact that she was trying to kill you?” Audrey countered as the group neared the open door.

“I mean, that thought was there, but it was secondary.” A cheeky grin was spread across Morgan’s face as she turned into the meeting room, a foot ahead of Audrey and Sebastian who were arm-in-arm. Wendy disapproved of the relationship immensely, although it technically didn’t break any rules; it was crass and unprofessional, and what would happen if one of them got hurt? The other would have to choose between caring for their own heartbreak, or abandoning the operation, potentially destroying it. The guilt of either was too much to bear.

She sighed, shaking the thought from her mind, lifting her head to look properly at the trio as she moved to sit down at the head of the meeting table.

“Well done, you three. Please, sit down and we’ll debrief. Do you have the binoculars?” She looked at Morgan who smirked, nodding.

“Yeah, they’re just buried in my skirt…” And before Wendy could say anything (even though she already knew that some ridiculous stunt like this was coming), Morgan’s leg was on the table, the skirt of her ball gown hoisted up to her hips, and she was pulling the binoculars out from her thigh holster, sliding them across the table to Wendy, who reluctantly took them, letting out an uncomfortable sigh at how warm they were.

“What’s so important about them?” Audrey asked, settling into her seat in-between Henshaw and Morgan.

Wendy didn’t reply, but instead reached down under the table to pull out a tool box. With quick fingers, she opened it, pulling out a wrench and some tweezers, and within about ten seconds, had lifted the outer metal casing of the binoculars to reveal an intricate circuit of wires and electronics underneath.

“They’re not real binoculars. They’re a fingerprint-activated bomb.” Wendy turned the binoculars over to reveal the discreet fingerprint scanner disguised as a lens. “Only her fingerprint would be able to activate it. The plan, we discovered, was to send Elena Gavras, an assumed airhead socialite who nobody would suspect of mass genocide, to the opera on the same night as the Italian president. The binoculars could get through the tight security easily, and as the women’s restrooms are right behind the presidential box, she could commit an act of terrorism in the middle of the first aria. You probably intercepted her moments before she would have activated the bomb.”

The three junior agents sat stunned, their mouths open as they took in the sight in front of them.

“Okay, that was the most amazing thing that a human being has ever said in the history of the universe.” Morgan was the first to break the miniscule silence, and Wendy couldn’t help the half-smile that graced her face, as she reached in for wire clippers and a screwdriver, starting to disarm the bomb.

“This was part of a larger plan that they had for tonight. I sent another four agents to the American Embassy, where this particular organization were going to use the explosion at the opera and murder of the President to storm and attempt to blackmail the US government.”

Sebastian frowned. “Blackmail? What could possibly be in an embassy that could be used to blackmail an entire government?”

Wendy sighed, shaking her head. “We don’t know. That’s the next stage in the case, but one for the MI6 branch to handle. You’ve done your job; you saved many lives tonight.” She put the tools down, looking at her handiwork, before casting her eyes back up. “Alright, Henshaw, call an agent to have the remains of the binoculars destroyed. Stockton, go to the medical wing and get that mouth sorted out. Freeman, I need to have a private debrief with you, so we can discuss your actions tonight.”

She watched as Morgan shot Audrey a wide-eyed glance, but raised her eyebrows, silently insisting that the brunette leave. Reluctantly, Audrey and Sebastian crept out of the room, Sebastian clutching the remains of the binoculars, leaving Morgan sitting at the table, looking up at Wendy with her eyebrows raised.

“So… I think I did a killer job tonight, I saved the Italian president, that’s… not an unproductive evening.” Morgan shrugged a shoulder, her eyes wide, obviously nervous at what might be coming.

Wendy sighed, pushing her chair out and standing up, crossing her arms. “Morgan, your actions, as you described them over the phone, were reckless. Coming up with a plan as risky as that, taking the reins against the wishes of your superior-“

“Okay, Sebastian was fine with how the plan turned out, and he is not my superior-” Morgan started to interject, leaning forward, but was quickly halted by Wendy holding a hand out to stop her.

“Sebastian is an agent with vast years of experience behind him. And as your superior, I say that you listen to him.” Wendy shook her head. “You walk a dangerous line while on the job. Impersonating characters, creating your own rules without agreements from your partners, getting distracted by minor details. It sometimes feels like you’re playing a game. You were foolhardy tonight, and you’re lucky that it paid off this time, but that won’t always be the case. I’m not losing agents because somebody is running to their own beat. In this operation, we have to work as one cohesive machine, and you’re not cooperating with that.”

She watched as Morgan frowned, crossing her arms and sinking into her seat. “I… I don’t get it. I’m a great agent, I’ve wrapped up six cases in the last three months. Are you firing me?”

Wendy’s heart sank as she took in the look on Morgan’s face. It was devastation, pure and simple. The older woman wanted to kick herself; she hated being soft. Stiff upper lip, and all that, but there was something about the anxiety on Morgan’s face that stopped her from being so cold. It was the same quality that had been in the tiny blonde’s eyes when she had showed up to the office on that Monday morning following the wrap-up of the Highland case; an eagerness to please, and a desperation to prove herself. And Wendy hadn’t been able to help softening on her then.

So she sighed, pulling out the chair beside Morgan and sitting down. “No, I’m not. But consider this as an official warning. Start playing the game by the rules in order to stay.”

Morgan pursed her lips, nodding, her cheeks getting redder, and Wendy looked away, deciding to stand up in order to not have to look at the distraught and humiliation on the younger woman’s face, caused by her.

“However,” She began, walking back to where she had been sitting, collecting the pile of paperwork on the table in front of her. “In order to observe you closer and give you a chance to prove yourself, I’m going to give you your own assignment.” Morgan’s eyes widened, and she stared up at the older woman, her mouth agape, and Wendy cleared her throat, shaking her head. “It’s not a big one, from what we can tell, and it’s hardly the fate of a nation, but look at it as a way to prove that you can work as a responsible junior agent-“

She was cut off by Morgan letting out a squeal, jumping out of her seat and leaping onto the older woman, her arms wrapped around Wendy’s stiff frame, echoes of “thank you!” and “I won’t let you down!” escaping the younger girl’s lips. Wendy opened her mouth uncomfortably, before taking a step back out of Morgan’s embrace, putting her hands on the smaller woman’s shoulders to stop her from hopping on her feet.

“Just… take the day off tomorrow. Go see Milan. Report back on Monday at 9 o’clock on the dot and I’ll give you the details of your assignment.” Wendy said, her eyebrows raised, before rolling her eyes at the thrilled look on Morgan’s face. “You are dismissed. Go have a rest.”

She watched, her eyebrows raised, as Morgan walked backwards out of the room, snapping her fingers and doing some strange variation of a cha cha, before turning into the corridor and letting out a loud cry of “AUDREY, WHERE ARE YOU?” as she darted down towards the medical office, and Wendy couldn’t help the dry chuckle that escaped her lips at the young woman’s absurdity. She stood by what she had said; Morgan needed to learn discipline and focus. But she had potential, and Wendy couldn’t, wouldn’t, ignore that.

‘ _Let’s see what Monday brings_ ’, she thought to herself, turning the light to the meeting room off and walking out into the darkened corridor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review if you want more, thank youuu


End file.
